Spiderman: A homecoming to remember
by defiasstone2
Summary: Leaving a man who has just survived not only a plane crash but his equipment exploding webbed out in the cold for the night isn't exactly Peter's style, even if the man had just spent the last hour trying to kill him. Now he just has to hope that they can explain what's going on to Liz without her trying to kill both of them...
1. A Chance to Change Things

Looking down at the man he had just hefted from the remnants of the super secret invisible jet that they had just trashed, Peter was doing his best to not overthink how screwed he was with the situation.

"You truly are one hell of a kid..." The comment, interspaced with the deep and pained coughs that told Peter Mr Toomes was suffering from at least some broken ribs, brought Peter from his waking nightmares of how Mr Stark was going to kill him and back to a more terrifying thought.

"Liz is going to kill me..." That comment brought a wheezing chuckle from Mr Toomes as he did his best to sit himself up, Peter using his good arm to help as it was clear the man wasn't going to try and fight him anymore.

"Ditching her at homecoming, as well as all those other times you've run off to foil me and the others? I'd be pretty furious myself for you doing that to my little girl, but if you had let me get away with this then that would have made you a man I wouldn't want her to be with anyway. You probably have time for one last dance if you head off now, though you will need to arrange some alternative transport for you both home..." And so they reached the crux of the matter, the fact that even if Peter did make it back in time to apologise and beg for forgiveness, he would have to look her in the eye with the fact that he had just gotten her father arrested and probably jailed for life.

"Why did you do this? You had that other guy waiting for me so you knew I would come after you, so you couldn't have thought you would have been able to get away with it. If Mr Stark hadn't taken my suit..."

' _If you are nothing without your suit, you don't deserve the suit.'_ Mr Stark's words echoed in Peter's head, and he suddenly understood exactly why Mr Toomes had pulled this attempted heist.

"You couldn't give up the suit, for all the talk about doing this for your family..." Peter wasn't the most socially competent person, look at how much he had screwed up with Liz, but even he could see the resigned smile on Mr Toomes' face become a little forced and his gaze dropped away from meeting Peter's.

"Of all the people to talk to me about it, you probably understand the rush better than anyone Peter. It was, exhilarating, being able to pull one over even the great Tony Stark and to be able to make things that most people couldn't even dream about. But given how often you have ditched your 'normal' life for a chance at being the hero, I think you are learning the dangers of this kind of double life well enough."

The irony of a criminal mastermind telling him exactly the same thing Mr Stark had told him when he had been put on the backburner was not lost on Peter, and he was obviously more than a little obsessed given even Aunt May had been pestering him about it. It was the same realisation that had taken almost 2 weeks of returning to 'normal' to realise, and what had warred with his conscience over stopping this heist altogether.

Being a 'hero' had been great fun, and teaming up with the likes of Iron Man and Black Widow had been one of the most awesome moments in his life. But more and more as the days passed, Peter found that he didn't want to be 'just' Spiderman, as he had thought he wanted in the aftermath of Captain America's betrayal. He wanted to enjoy school, and all the ups and downs that such an ordinary life brought with it.

"And look where such technology has gotten us both, I will be lucky if they don't merely 'disappear' me to some remote SHIELD facility to exhaust my knowledge of Alien tech for their own use and then drop me in a river somewhere. You on the other hand Peter, will be lucky if Stark doesn't 'induct' you into the Avengers and give you some flashy gadgets, just so that he can leave you in a gilded cage and call it 'an upgrade'." Peter was about to protest, then he remembered the tracker in his suit and the way Mr Stark seemed to constantly know what was going on, and the protest died in his throat.

"I know that look kid, don't think of it as such a bad thing. Stark isn't doing what I would call a great job, but I can hardly claim 'Dad of the year' from where I'm currently sat either, if Liz had your powers I wouldn't be letting her out of my sight for a moment." Suddenly Mr Toomes had another coughing fit, and Peter knew enough from his own experiences that the wet sound meant blood or other fluid in the man's lungs.

Such injuries would not be helped by a night strung up with the cargo, as had been the original plan forming in Peter's head including sarcastic note intended for Happy, and Peter was feeling guilty despite the fact that Mr Toomes had been trying to kill him.

"Do you know a doctor we can get you to?" Given the nature of what Mr Toomes had been doing, as well as the cutting edge type of technology he and his crew had been using, Peter could only guess that they had some private doctor or medic who would deal with any injuries they gained.

Whilst it would have been easier to wait for the cops or whoever to come and sort everything out, Peter was determined that he was going to do at least one thing right that evening, and that meant that making sure that Liz would have a father still at the end of tonight. Even if he was going to be behind bars.

"I can get us to someone who can patch us both up if you still have a cell I can use kid. But I thought the whole point of this was making sure I wouldn't get away, and you would be leaving the clean up guys with no clue on what happened here..." It was surprisingly thoughtful of Mr Toomes to mention Peter's own injuries, in truth the cold and the shock meant that they had dropped to a dull ache whilst Peter wasn't moving and so had mostly slipped his mind.

But if he was going to go back to try and see Liz tonight there was no way he was going to do so covered in blood and bruises. And in regards to leaving a message for Happy and the others to follow up on, he had more than a couple of ideas...

!"£$%^&*()_+

"Ned. Where is he?" It was by and large one of the worst months Liz could remember having, even with the whole nearly dying thing being put to one side for the moment, standing almost entirely alone on the steps leading up to your homecoming dance at almost midnight tended to put a dark tinge on someone's mood.

The stress of organising Homecoming had only been made worse by preparing for the competition, and even the two upsides of winning that competition and getting asked to the dance had been short lived in each case. In both cases, the root cause of her trouble stemmed to a Junior year student that she had taken a liking to.

Peter had definitely not been the 'ideal' boy she thought she would end up falling for based on the movies she had seen as a young girl, his lack of 'coolness' not helped by Flash Thompson and his constant verbal battering, but the lack of a mental breakdown or other response in reply showed a maturity that belied Peter's younger age.

"I-I don't know why you think I would know where Peter is Liz... Did I mention how lovely you looked tonight?" That maturity and calm under fire quick wittedness did not extend to Peter's closest friend however, Ned had always been quick to fluster and easy to make talk if you knew the right tools to use.

"Ned, I've been abandoned at the homecoming dance by my date who is now not picking up his phone. And yet, despite the fact you didn't even have a date tonight and disappeared for most of the night, you are still here even after the cleaners have finished sorting the worst of the mess. Which means you are waiting for something, or someone. Where is he?" It was a little harsh, and normally Liz would have taken to task anyone who spoke to the cheery but socially incapable boy in such a way, but right now she had neither the patience or the time to let him deflect any longer.

"I-I honestly don't know where he is, he's probably run off somewhere to do something related to his internship?" Ned wasn't lying to her, she had seen his outbursts in front of pretty women one too many times to know what a gossip he tended to be under pressure, but his tone made it clear that he was picking his words very carefully.

"He told me that he isn't doing that internship anymore, and as you seem to know every dark secret of his you knew that already. Which means you know what he's really up to and aren't telling..." Liz cut off as a familiar car pulled up at the bottom of the steps, though it wasn't her father that was driving.

"Dad? Peter?" Her father opened the near side back door as a man she recognised as one of his crew jumped out to help him, and as he rather woodenly stepped out Liz couldn't help but gasp and start down the steps, Peter awkwardly shifting across to follow her Dad out of the same door.

Both of them looked like they had been through a shredder, her Dad with his left leg in a hastily made cast and Peter with his right arm in a sling. Both of them were badly bruised and cut along the visible parts of their skin and arms that she could make out. Despite their injuries though both were smiling at her, even if Peter looked guilty more than anything else.

"Hey Princess, I suppose we have some explaining to do?" Given Peter had spent the entire evening before the dance acting like her father had threatened to kill him, explaining was the very least they would need to do...

!"£$%^&*()_+

Happy had known something was wrong the moment he caught sight of the plane over the New York skyline, after all the entire point of an invisible cargo jet was for you not to be able to see it. So he had jumped aboard a Quinjet, taken command of a group of Tony's best guys as head of asset management, and made sure that they were onsite by the time the local PD started to roll up on the scene.

Looking round at the wreckage, Happy could tell that his job title was definitely at risk if not his entire employment at Stark Industries, especially given the rather obvious evidence of one of his charges being present at the crash. Thankfully, said asset seemed to have controlled the situation and prevented the theft of the planes contents, even if the would be thieves seemed to have gotten away.

Though judging by the note that one of his men was currently extracting from the rather excessive amount webbing, which had been used to cover every inch of the plane's cargo, Peter was not happy about being put on the bench only to have been proved right. As if on cue Happy's phone went off, and looking down with a hint of resignation, he found it was from the big man himself.

"Mr Stark." It was probably a sign of how bad the situation was that Happy felt the need to talk to Tony professionally. But, given how attached the man was to the young prodigy to the point of trying to be something of a surrogate parental figure, it was probably for the best.

"Happy, please tell me that the reports of the jet containing most of my best tech being blown out of the sky are incorrect? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. Are there any casualties and how much is missing?" Tony's tone was tight and slightly angry, which combined with the use of sarcastic rhetoric and lack of his usual jokes showed how pissed off the man was, though the fact he asked about casualties first showed a level of maturity that Pepper had been beating into him slowly.

"No casualties at the main crash site, though there is enough blood to show at least two people are injured enough to require treatment. Thankfully this section of the beach was closed for clean up, after a small chemical leak up river, otherwise it could have been much worse." And if the plane hadn't banked as it did according the witness reports on it's descent then it could have been catastrophic, something that Happy knew was the kid's handywork.

"And given you aren't telling me that we have the bad guys that means they got away with some of my tech? Do I need to round up the Avengers? Don't make me text Cap." Most people would see such a response as more than a little overkill, but the whole Ultron debacle was still fresh in Tony's mind regarding what his tech could do in the wrong hands.

"The bulk of it's still here Mr Stark, there might be the odd item that has scattered with the wreckage but I have Damage Control units sweeping the area and the altered flight route now." Now was the crunch of the conversation, and Happy took a deep breath before starting the sentence that could well end his career.

"Mr... Tony, the kid was here." There was silence for a moment before Tony spoke, his voice low and serious in a manner that Happy had only previously heard used against the likes of Loki or Ultron when they threatened one of Tony's few actual friends.

"Put him on the phone." Tony seemed to have forgotten how difficult he had been when he originally became Iron Man, though in this case it was going to be Happy that would take the anger Peter's flippant note was going to generate.

"He's not here Tony, though he's left a note that..." The phone cut off, which Happy was only mildly surprised by, Tony was the type to only play 'hands-off' in a situation for so long and that time had obviously come and gone.

Looking down at the note, Happy wasn't sure whether the kid was lucky that Tony had taken his actual suit off him, the lack of a tracking chip would probably slow him down by a couple of minutes. But it also meant that Tony was going to be even more 'agitated', Tony didn't like to use words like angry or furious in relation to his young charge, when he did actually catch up with him. And given the tone of Peter's writing, the two were about to have a serious clash over the perceived handling of the kid's concerns.

'Caught the bad guy, taken him for treatment. Feel free to call me, or don't. Hopefully the signal where I am going isn't too bad, though don't interrupt me for the next few hours. Going to be busy dealing with this small issue that is beneath your notice...'

Oh yeah, the kid had definitely taken issue with how Happy and Tony had been dealing with him...

 **A/N: Honestly, I don't quite know where this came from as such, other than the fact I watched the movie and felt there was a universal missed opportunity for the 'good guys' at the end.**

 **The movie itself was remarkably well done, but the main sticking point I have is that the ending felt too... resolved. By that I mean that Tony and Peter are chummy, Peter's school life works itself out other than the issue in his love life (which he doesn't seem to broken up over), and they ignore the fact that there are a group of thieves they've just sent to prison who are technical geniuses on the same level as Shields R &D team at least. **

**There are those that will argue that it is mostly just the one generic sciency type 'goon' in the crew (Mason), but that makes no sense given the volume of throughput that is indicated by the fact they can afford to sell these kind of weapons to your friendly neighbourhood bank robbers and hoodies looking to off someone. Other than the 'Shocker' who is clearly more muscle and the face of the crew, I think it can be assumed that at least some of the crew is supporting the manufacturing process.**

 **So, I haven't gone into it yet, but the idea for this story would be to have a slightly more mature and confrontational relationship between Tony and Peter. As part of this, Peter pushes for the Vulture's crew to be 'employed' rather than imprisoned so that they can use their skills productively and for the Avengers. It's partially naivety and optimism on Peter's part, as the rest of the crew won't be as easy going as Liz's dad is over it all, but that's Spiderman through and through.**

 **There will be obvious parallels between Peter's attitude and Captain America's view, which will concern not only Tony but the other Avengers, but given the battering of Tony/Peter likenesses we've already had then a bit of balance will be good for everyone.**

 **Wow, massive A/N for what is currently a tiny story, sorry for that. Let me know if people like where this has gone thus far and want me to continue, then I can look at expanding the villain list as Peter makes himself into the 'Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman' that most of us recognise.**

 **Defias Out!**


	2. Vision

"Tony, don't you think you are overreacting slightly?" He had considered it, but when the kid's phone was turned off with the battery out and the suit that was meant to allow Tony to track him had been confiscated, Tony found himself remarkably unsure of where Peter Parker might have gone to.

"Vision can search the entire internet in like an hour, getting him to access every security camera in New York isn't an overreaction…" Pepper's tired sigh made it clear that, yes, it probably was an overreaction for normal people.

"Based on Happy's messages Mr Parker is fine, so why are you so worked up over all this? Surely it can wait till morning?" It probably could, but Tony had never been one for waiting to do anything, and the fact that the kid hadn't listened to him AGAIN…

Emotional inflection on his own thoughts, definitely a sign that he was letting this affect him a little too much. As such he came to a floating stop on a handy rooftop not too far from the kid's house and started trying to calm himself down whilst he responded to Pepper. As much as he liked to wind her up on occasion, ignoring her when she was rattled was a surefire way to ensure she was actually pissed at him for a change.

"What do you want me to do Pepper? His Aunt says he isn't home, though I've persuaded her that I will look into it rather than she needing to call the cops. Do you know the kid told her that **I** kicked him out of his internship?" Just because he'd taken his suit off him didn't mean he was refusing to let the kid carry on working, he just needed to learn a couple of lessons about how his safety was of utmost importance first.

The silence from the other end of the line was deafening, and Tony sighed, though thankfully he didn't need to wait for the inevitable agreement from Pepper as another voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"Mr Stark, Ms Potts, I apologise for interrupting but I think I have found Mr Parker." Sometimes, the fact that Jarvis could break through any of Tony's encryption codes annoyed the hell out of him, but this time he was glad of the AI's lack of personal boundaries.

"Thanks Jarvis, where is he?" It took Vision a moment to answer, which was like an hour's worth of thinking time for normal people, his voice tinged with uncertainty when he finally did speak.

"Mr Parker is safe sir, and seems to be enjoying himself. I agree with Ms Potts though Mr Stark, the chances of your appearance being well received are… Well I have yet to discover a single positive outcome for this particular situation and I I've run over a hundred thousand possible simulations, I can forward you the results if you would…"

"Jarvis, the kid's location… Please." Tony knew that interrupting Jarvis wasn't helping prove his point that he could handle this, hence the rather forced politeness he put on the end of his instruction, whilst he knew Peter was going to be pissed with him for various things it wouldn't be too bad. Right?

"Sorry sir, but I calculate that your approach at this time would potentially cause us to alienate Mr Parker in a manner that could become a prolonged and unassailable difference of opinion, similar to that currently between you and Captain Steve Rogers. I will approach Mr Parker when he is available and open a dialogue with him, but you would be best served going back to your party Sir. I will call you when I have further news." The line cut out a moment later, which given that Vision was able to directly access the internet and the communication lines that went with it was a noise that wasn't physically needed, meant Jarvis had included it on purpose!

The line in the metaphorical sand had been drawn, and it was times like this Tony wished he had given Jarvis a human to base his personality off that wasn't him, Pepper and the other Avengers. Headstrong stubbornness was a trait that all of them possessed to some degree or another, and as Pepper spoke once more it was clear that he was still very much outnumbered in this debate.

"See Tony, Vision has your little issue in hand, and to be honest given how you've handled Mr Parker I think a change of pace in interacting with the Avengers would do Mr Parker the world of good. Now I expect to see you back here in twenty minutes, Happy can deal with the remaining clean up, it is his job after all…" Breathe in, breathe out, rinse and repeat.

It was the most frustrating thing, to leave things in the hands of others, even after the formation of the Avengers and then his 'retirement' after the Ultron mess. Tony knew he wasn't there yet, hell he might never be. But if both his girlfriend and his closest ally were telling him to back off, then it would be remiss of him to not listen to them, even if his instincts were telling him otherwise.

Perhaps Vision's frank and honest to the point of naivety approach would be a good fit with Peter, and given Tony's eventual plan to induct the boy into the Avengers full time, then a little interaction with the other members wouldn't be a bad thing.

Or that's what he was going to keep telling himself at any rate…

!"£$%^&*()_+

When he had been thinking of what his Prom night dance with Liz was going to be like, Peter would never have imagined it to have been like this. They were outside the venue on the grass lawn, dancing to music being played on the car radio Mr Toomes' associate had picked them up in, Peter wincing every time they jostled his still slinged up arm.

"You okay Peter?" Obviously that last wince had been a little too obvious as Liz's question brought his eyes up to meet hers.

Behind the concern though she was still smiling, which was a reaction that Peter wouldn't have thought possible given the events so far this evening. He returned the smile as best he could even as the song currently on the radio finished playing, the two breaking from the dance to head back to their audience.

"I think that will have to do for the night kids, I will ring Peter's aunt and tell her I am letting him stay the night as ours, though both of us will head off to a hotel I think. The last thing I need to do is explain these to Doris tonight…" Mr Toomes gestured at his injuries with a smile that managed to reach his eyes for the first time since Peter had officially met him.

Liz blushed for some reason, but didn't say anything as they all started to move towards the car, Mason having taken Ned home about 40 minutes before. Before they could get in though, Peter's sixth sense started going off like crazy, something he was starting to associate with danger and had probably picked up as part of his spider powers. He tensed as he scanned the area, his posture no doubt putting the others on edge as well, given both Mr Toomes and Mason had drawn pistols.

"There is no need for such concern gentlemen." Peter recognised the voice even as his eyes picked out the descending figure from the sky, and he couldn't help but question whether the man was joking.

When it came to BAMFs in the Avengers, what little Peter had seen Vision do was definitely in the top 3 easily, and that was only because Peter hadn't seen Thor or the Hulk in action.

"Vision, I thought we were trying to keep my whole association with the Avengers a secret? Part of Mr Stark's 'Training Wheels' program…" There was more than a little venom in Peter's tone as he attempted to deflect Vision's attention.

Though it wasn't the man's fault in the slightest, he was the only one he could really vent at, despite his occasional social awkwardness Vision was actually one of the easiest Avengers to talk to.

"Judging by the fact you are wearing your homemade costume, as well as yours and Mr Toomes' injuries, I am 98.7% certain that the need for secrecy does not apply here Mr Parker, though that was a good attempt to throw me off at the start of a conversation." Damn, obviously Vision had picked up a few things since Germany, though Peter had known this confrontation was coming with someone at some point.

"I'm not letting you take him in…" It was probably a little childish, especially as there was absolutely NO way Peter could stop Vision if he tried to detain Mr Toomes, but Peter had set himself in his corner and he was going to defend it no matter what.

"You do realise that you are taking exactly the same approach that a certain Captain Rogers did when you were inducted into the Avengers?" Vision held up his hands in what Peter assumed was meant to be a placating gesture, the reference to Captain America was surprising if nothing else, Mr Stark had pretty much refused to talk about the man since their fight.

"I do not mean that to be a threat, I merely find it fascinating. You do realise that I have no intention of 'taking him in'? Mr Stark merely asked me to find you, given the events of tonight we were quite concerned regarding your welfare. Ms Potts and I have… persuaded Mr Stark that it would be best if the two of you had some time to calm down before he begins reconciling with you." Definitely didn't sound like Mr Stark had any choice in the matter, though Peter nodded his head in thanks at Vision's intervention, the conversation would have gone very differently if Iron Man had turned up.

"So you aren't going to mention Mr Toomes' involvement? Given his suit is destroyed he isn't a threat any more, and I've gotten him to promise…" To his credit, Vision didn't immediately reject the idea, looking thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head a little remorsefully.

"Whilst I wouldn't mention it directly, you should have thought about this when you wrote your note Mr Parker, you have told us that you know who at least one of the thieves is and therefore you will be expected to give up his identity. Whilst no-one was hurt beyond yourself, the destruction of our most high tech cargo plane will not be something we can avoid any longer." Ah yes, Peter should probably have thought that particular part of his plan through, though to be fair his head had still been spinning from the crash at the time.

"And the fact that if the kid hadn't ignored your boss' instructions I would have gotten away with it, no doubt a rather bruising point on Stark's ego, has nothing to do with this desire to see me upstate?" Mr Toomes', well Peter wouldn't call it a defence as much as an observation, made Vision smile and nod his head in agreement.

"I am certain that is part of what is causing Mr Stark so much consternation right now, he has never been one who likes to be outplayed. I myself am fascinated by the technology the few video clips I have been able to find have shown me, certainly what you have done with the alien technology is similar to what the research teams at Shield were able to achieve before it was shut down, and you have had far less resources to accomplish that level of accomplishment. I am sure one of the things that will be offered to you as part of your court hearing is a waiving of some of your sentence in return for your knowledge and ideas."

It could have been a casual remark, if it had come from anyone other than the android who didn't understand the meaning of the words, which no doubt meant that Vision had guided the conversation that way on purpose. It took a few seconds, and then Peter thought he understood where Vision was going with his line of thought.

"So, if I were to say that I had gotten the 'bad guy' to agree to pass all of his technological advancements and research into the uses of Alien Technology to the D.O.D.C, in return for immunity for him and his crew, as well as jobs as part of the Stark Industries R&D team, do you think I would be able to sell that to Mr Stark and the others?" Vision chuckled even as he walked forwards towards them, completely ignoring Mr Toomes and Mason raising their guns at him, and clasped Peter's shoulder firmly.

"Mr Stark, probably not. But tomorrow morning I will take you to meet someone who would be far more sympathetic to the idea. I must admit you continue to surprise me Mr Parker, I did not expect you to think beyond protecting Mr Toomes from his past actions. Remember that resolve, if you wish to maintain that level of conviction it will be needed in the coming days. But for now, I will keep Mr Toomes' and Mr Mason's identities a secret. I doubt Mr Stark will even think to ask given his current mood…" Vision wasn't always good at being obvious, when you are a supercomputer that analyses everything from body language to breathing patterns the definition gets a little skewed, but Peter decided to take it as his offer to let them leave.

"Thanks Vision, if you wouldn't mind giving me a call in the morning before appearing so I can get ready? I will have my cell phone turned on again." He had mostly turned it off and removed the battery to annoy Mr Stark, but now that he thought about it the number of times it had gotten him in trouble whilst being Spiderman that would probably be a good idea all round.

"Of course, I have booked you and Mr Toomes' rooms at a quaint little hotel not too far from his home address, I will put the directions into Mr Mason's Sat Nav. Now, I will go and let Mr Stark know you are safe and relatively well, I believe you have some prom traditions to finish…" Peter blushed as Vision's eyes rather obviously indicated towards Liz at that point, but the Avenger turned away and started floating towards the treeline before he could respond.

"Kid, if I didn't respect you before for your guts I sure as hell do now. Isn't he the guy who can shoot energy bolts from his head?" Obviously Mr Toomes had seen some of the footage recorded at Munich Airport during the Civil War, Peter turning back to them with a grin, glad that at least one of the Avengers seemed to be on his side.

"That's probably one of his least impressive powers to be honest Mr Toomes, I'm just glad he is on our side." Grasping one of Liz's hand's with his good arm, Peter only realised he had no idea what he was going to say as she turned to him with a slight blush on her face, but he did his best to come up with something.

"Liz, I'm sorry for leavin…" That was as far as he got before she cut him off in a rather physical manner, his first kiss rushed and somewhat amateurish from both of them, but that didn't stop the blushing smile on his face as she pulled away.

"You are an idiot Peter Parker. Yes, you have a lot to apologise to me for, especially the whole 'fighting my Dad who turns out to be a super villain." There was a muffled 'Hey!' from Mr Toomes at this, but a quick glare from his daughter made it clear, he wasn't to interrupt her again.

"But you also didn't just send him to jail, which is what everyone else would have done, given the number of times he threatened or physically tried to kill you. You brought him back, despite knowing I could have reacted badly to everything, and despite being injured you gave me a chance to have my prom night, even if it was a bit unorthodox. For God's sake, you just stared down _an Avenger_ to help me and my Dad Peter. If that doesn't make him accept you as my boyfriend after this, then I might have to let you send him to jail…" Liz's words made him blush harder than he ever had before, and there was only only one thing he could think to say in response.

"Well, you know me, just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman…"

!"£$%^&*()_+

"I assume that you are contacting me to tell me good news Vision, Tony has been in a foul mood all evening, though at least he listened to us and returned to the party." Ms Pott's comment was one that had Vision on the verge of automatically replying that Mr Stark had in fact tried several methods to track his movements first, before returning to the party after not managing to succeed, but he just about resisted the urge to get his friend/creator into any more trouble.

"I do Ms Potts, Mr Parker is fine, if a little physically injured. It is nothing more than some bruises and a slightly damaged tibia, which should heal well enough in 3 weeks or so, if he keeps himself out of trouble." If there was something Vision had learned during the time since he had gained a body, it was that conversations didn't rely on him revealing all of the information he had at the first instance.

So he kept himself to what he perceived as the most important information first, and then he would let Ms Potts decide how much she wanted to hear tonight.

"That's something good I can tell Tony, though we should probably get the boy to a doctor or something first thing tomorrow to be sure. Though, if Happy is right and Mr Parker was on that plane when it crashed…" Vision had already calculated the first 1,000 scenarios based on what he had 'borrowed' from the initial reports of the Damage Control response team, and he knew Ms Potts was right.

Even with his almost supernatural reflexes and toughness, for someone to have walked away from a crash like that, especially after fighting a full grown man like Toomes, Mr Parker was at least impressively sturdy if not completely lucky.

"He has already received initial treatment, though I have already had him agree to a meeting tomorrow that I was hoping you would be able to attend. He has… quite the proposition for you, though he doesn't know he is meeting you yet." Vision couldn't help smiling, whilst he was still in High School it was clear that young Mr Parker was very intelligent and creative, which combined with his protective streak for his friends and a moral code that reminded him of another comrade of his.

"You need to hang out with Tony less Vision, you're becoming as bad as he is at implying things rather than outright telling me what you know. You can tell me more about him when you get back, but I can book some time at the Avenger's facility to meet the boy tomorrow. Given the amount of Tech he managed to prevent getting stolen, I wouldn't be surprised if Tony doesn't try and induct him into the Avengers, when he finishes his little control temper tantrum of course."

"Understood Ms Potts, I will speak to you on my return. Please enjoy the party." Terminating the call with a thought, Vision paused as he was about to take off, looking off towards a small copse of trees about 100 yards from where he was stood.

"I am surprised you are still here Wanda. I would have thought Captain Rogers' would have advised you to withdraw after making sure the boy was okay." Her presence wasn't entirely unexpected, given Captain Roger's desire to protect people even from the other side of the law, it was expected that he would have his team monitoring events.

But out of everyone it had to be…

"He did, once it was clear you weren't going to try and arrest the boy I should have left. But, seeing as you knew I was here the entire time and aren't trying to arrest me, I don't think I have to worry about a fight." She stayed near the cover of the trees, no doubt to provide cover if Vision had back up of some kind, but also because it matched the caution in her voice.

"I am already keeping one confidence this evening, and despite Mr Stark's attitude I do not consider us enemies, that could not be further from the truth in fact." It was strange, this feeling of uncertainty and anxiety, it was unlike anything Vision had ever felt before coming into the possession of his body.

But, it also provided a strange feeling of excitement that made him feel… odd.

"I've missed you too…" Wanda knew him too well it seemed, as she was able to read through his attempts to keep himself at a distance, striking through it with her usual self assured confidence.

Given the situation, Vision decided to fall back on the reactions he had seen this evening from young Mr Parker as an example, and stepped forwards with a surety that he definitely didn't feel. Wanda met him halfway, the smaller human slamming into his chest with surprising force as she wrapped him in a hug, one that Vision was more than happy to return.

She didn't say anything, and to Vision's surprise he was fine with that, merely content to enjoy the feelings that the physical contact was bringing bubbling up in his chest…

 **A/N: Given the inspiration for this story was covered in the first chapter, I did have to spend some time thinking about where I wanted this story to go. I like to think where I have ended up is a good balance, where Tony isn't just 'the bad guy' but actually genuinely concerned about Peter even if he doesn't have a good way of showing it, and the other members of the Avengers start to actually get involved.**

 **Pepper Potts is a character that could quite easily be a very good character, in an organisation full of stubborn strong minded super humans she offers quite an alternative viewpoint to use. As you can see here, she is quite the useful foil against Tony's more domineering nature, and I think she and Peter will get along quite well.**

 **Vision and Wanda? I couldn't resist. Whilst I was a little shaky with Scarlet Witch first as a character, her character has really grown on me and I love the little awkward relationship she and Vision have.**

 **On a more serious note, I have to offer an apology now. I have recently bought a house, which all of a sudden means I have suddenly got to worry about this whole 'being an adult and managing my budget' thing. I know I don't post regularly, but this is me letting you guys know that that rate is going to drop significantly going forward.**

 **I did set up a .on account, but I don't think what I offer on here is going to be worth people spending money on. Though, if you want to check it out, it is the same username as I use here. Perhaps I am being overly pessimistic.**

 **I have muscled through all of my working stories to provide you with a new chapter for each of them, I hope you all enjoy them, and apologies for the bad news.**


End file.
